Into The Night
by llrummy88
Summary: What happens if Rhett didn't leave before the funeral. What if something goes terribly wrong on his ship. What will Scarlett do? Due to a scene in the last chaprter I have changed the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is only my second story so please be kind. I'll admit right now that I'm not the best writer in the world, but I enjoy doing it so much. For those of you who read Surprise party and reviewed that you. I have kind of lost the feel for that story and I am really into this one right now. So don't expect an update any time soon. 

Of course I own nothing even related to the story of Gone With The Wind. This is just for my own fun.

"I don't love Ashley. I love you." Scarlett declared as she went and kneeled beside Rhett's chair.

"So you've finally realized it. How unfortunate, because I no longer love you. Please excuse me." Rhett pushed Scarlett away and started up the stairs to his room. He was amazed at how well Scarlett's act was. He wouldn't let himself believe she really cared, he couldn't let himself believe.

"Wait, what do you mean? You can't just stop loving someone. Rhett?" Scarlett couldn't believe what was happening. She felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Rhett stopped and turned, "Isn't that exactly what happened to your love for Mr. Wilkes. I don't know how many times you confessed your undying love for him to me. Yet now you say that love is dead, the love that couldn't die. So I believe you have proven yourself wrong. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He continued his way up the stairs.

"Rhett, this is different." She started to cry.

Without stopping Rhett said, "Goodnight, Mrs. Butler." He had no desire to talk anymore.

Scarlett knew if Rhett didn't want to talk he wouldn't, so she had to let him go. She went into the dinning room and poured herself some brandy, hoping to drown out the nights awful events. Melanie had just died, she realized she hadn't really loved Ashley, but she love Rhett, and Rhett said he didn't love her. What was she to do now. She didn't want to think about it. She would think about it tomorrow. Right now all she wanted to do was forget.

Up in his room Rhett was also trying to get rid of his thoughts too. He wanted a drink so badly, but hadn't heard Scarlett go to her room . He figured she was still down there having her own night cap. He didn't blame her, it had been a long day. He just couldn't face her now so he couldn't go down there. He was forced to try some other way of forgetting, which wasn't working well. If he wasn't thinking of Scarlett, he was thinking of poor Melanie or his precious Bonnie. He finally decided seeing Scarlett wouldn't be as bad as what he was thinking about, so he went down stairs.

When he got to the dinning room he had to suppress a laugh. He saw Scarlett fast asleep, head on the table, with the half empty decanter. He knew she would have a drink, but not so much that she would pass out. After he poured himself a couple drinks, he decided he would carry Scarlett up to her room. He knew she would be horribly embarrassed if one of the servants found her in the morning. As he carried her up the stair he couldn't help but remember the night of Ashley's birthday party. He had carried her up the stairs that night, but then she was awake and fighting him all the way. He put her down gently on her bed, careful not to wake her. He stayed there watching her sleep. She looked so much like Bonnie when she slept. He loved her so much, no matter what he said. He just wouldn't give her the chance to break his heart again. Sure she confessed her love, but who's to say she won't change her mind in a day or two. No, he couldn't go there again. He left her and returned to his room where he finally found sleep.

Scarlett awoke around 10 a.m. the next morning with a terrible headed ache, wondering how she got up to her room last night. The last thing she remembered was being in the dinning room, drinking a lot. As Mammy came in with her breakfast tray, Scarlett's stomach churned.

"Mornin' chile. It's bout time yous woke up." Mammy could tell Scarlett had had a rough night.

"Oh, Mammy please get that food out of here and close the curtains. I have an awful head ache." Scarlett was trying to fight the urge to be sick.

Mammy scowled, " Now, Miz Scarlett yous need ta et something."

"Mammy, I…" before she could finish her thought she was running to a wash basin across the room. Her stomach retched but there was nothing in it to get rid of. She hadn't eating anything since her breakfast yesterday. Her stomach continued to do so several times before it finally stopped and Scarlett fell to the floor, with tears rolling down her face.

"Come on now honey chile, les git you back en dat bed." Mammy hated seeing Scarlett sick. She knew what was wrong from seeing the half empty brandy decanter in the dinning room this morning. She knew Rhett hadn't drank it because brandy was not his choice nowadays.

Mammy helped Scarlett back into bed. "Now you res chile." Mammy said as she left the room.

Rhett had woken early that morning. He still didn't want to talk with Scarlett so he left for the bank to do some work. Beside he knew she probably wouldn't wake up soon and when she did she wouldn't be in a good mood. Rhett cringed as he went pasted the Wilkes' house, remembering his thoughts from last night. His thought of Ashley and Scarlett, knowing it's only a matter of time that they run off together. Rhett decide he would stay away from the house until late that night so maybe he wouldn't have to face Scarlett.

Scarlett didn't wake up again until noon. She was starting to feel better and even a little lunch. She couldn't believe she had drank so much last night. After her lunch she got dressed to go to Ashley's house. Scarlett had to see if there was anything she could do. She dreaded seeing Ashley, but she had made a promise to Melanie and wasn't about to break it.

When she got to Ashley's house she saw that old the old guard was there. They were sitting around a table crying and sharing stories of Melanie. They all looked up at her at once. Scarlett was expecting them to be mean and tell her to leave.

"Oh Scarlett, I'm so glad you're here," Aunt Pitty wailed as she ran over to Scarlett and hugged her, "What ever are we going to do. You must help us."

"You want me to help?" Scarlett was completely in shock as all the ladies replies, "Yes." Well all except India, but even she wasn't giving Scarlett her usually evil glares.

Mrs. Meade said, "Scarlett you are always so calm in a crisis. We are having so much trouble planning the… the funeral. We keep getting of track thinking of Melly. Won't you please help us."

"Alright, if you really want me to. What have you all planned so far?" Scarlettrealized she was going to have to be strong for Melanie or her funeral will never get planned.

"We have decided on the church, the one Melanie went to of course, and her priest. But that is about as far as we have gotten." Mrs. Merriwhether informed Scarlett of their progress.

"That is all you have. There is so much more to do. It could take all day. I assume the funeral is tomorrow?" Scarlett was somewhat agitated that was all they had gotten done and it was almost 2 p.m.

India finally joined the conversation, "Of course it's tomorrow." She was trying to be nice to Scarlett. She knew Melanie would have wanted it.

Scarlett knew India was trying and she decided she would try to be nice too, "Ok, well let's get started." Scarlett sat herself down and they went to work.

It did take the rest of the day. Scarlett understood why it had taken them so long without her. They would think of something and go off on a story about Melanie. Scarlett had to keep getting them back on track. She didn't get home until around 10 p.m.

Rhett had been at Belle's for most of the night drinking and gambling. He looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost 10 p.m. he decided it would be safe to go home. As he was on his way home passing the Wilkes house he saw Scarlett coming out the door. All his thoughts were finally proven true. How dare she come out of his house so late at night. He kicked his horse faster to hurry home. Scarlett hadn't noticed him watching her leave the house, but saw him as he flew by on his horse. She was worried about what he may think.

When she got home she tried to be as quiet as possible. As she passed the dinning room she noticed Rhett was in there having a drink. "Please come in Mrs. Butler." Rhett voice gave away how much he had drank that night.

"I'm rather tired, I think I'll just go to bed." She didn't want to talk to Rhett when he was drunk.

"Get in here now, Scarlett." Rhett wasn't going to let her get away with this.

Scarlett unwillingly went in and sat down in the chair across from Rhett. "What do you want Rhett?" She knew what he was going to accuse her of and didn't really want to hear it.

"You are a little late getting home don't you think." Rhett was trying to control his anger. "Did Mr. Wilkes really need that much comforting?"

"Rhett you are drunk and I wasn't with Ashley. I was with all the women planning the funeral."

"You expect me to believe the old cats allowed you in there circle to plan their Melanie's funeral? Come on you can come up with something better than that." Rhett's rage was burning in his eyes.

Scarlett knew there was no hope convincing him in his state, "I could care less what you believe. I told you the true and if you don't believe it it's you problem, not mine." She started to get up from the table.

Rhett grabbed her arm, "Where do you think your going?"

"To bed. Now let go of me you damn fool." Scarlett's eye were shining bright with anger.

"Why don't you stay and have your night cap, like last night." Rhett gave her a mocking grin. "Don't' think I didn't see you passed out on the table. My my Mrs. Butler how unlades like."

"Oh go to Hell Rhett Butler." With that Scarlett stormed out of the room

"I'll see you there Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett yelled back at her.

Please read and review. I'd like to see how people like it before I post the next part which I already have written.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. As I said before I'm not the best writer in the world and of course my worst subject is grammar. Imagine that! I have a lot of this story written and I will be posting it when I can over the next few days. As long as everyone likes I'll keep posting.

I don't own anything. DUH!

Chapter 2

The next morning Scarlett woke up early and got ready for the funeral. When she went downstairs she saw Rhett sitting in the library. He saw her and went over to her.

Extending his arm he asked, "Shall we?" Scarlett took his offered arm.

They walked out to the carriage in silence. The silence continued all through the ride. They didn't look at each other, each just kept to their selves. At the cemetery they stood by Ashley and India. Scarlett made sure that she didn't stand by Ashley. India stood by Ashley, Rhett by India, and then Scarlett. Scarlett hadn't let herself cry during the whole ceremony, but now nearing the end she was starting to lose her fight. One single tear slid down her cheek. Then the part came when the dirt was thrown on the coffin. As soon as the first clod hit, Scarlett's battle was lost.

"Oh god." She cried as she turned around holding her ears and put her face on Rhett's shoulder.

There was nothing Rhett could do but put his arms around Scarlett and comfort her, "Shh…shh it's alright"  
They stood there through the rest of the service with Scarlett crying on his shoulder. Just before the service was completely over Ashley lost it.

He fell to his knee at the grave, "Melly, oh god, Melly. No… No."

Scarlett spun around to see Ashley and then turned back to Rhett, "Rhett, he's going to jump in there with her. Do something please."

"Why should I do something?" Rhett didn't know why she didn't just do it.

"Because no one else will and it wouldn't look right if I did. Please Rhett." Scarlett was pleading with her eyes.

"Ok…Ok." Rhett left Scarlett and walked over to Ashley.

He wasn't really sure what to do, "Ashley, come on now." He knelt down beside him, putting his arm around Ashley. What Rhett really wanted to do was push Ashley in, but he pulled him back and up to a standing position.

"What am I going to do with out her?" Ashley looked at Rhett like he had all the answer. Rhett didn't know what to say to him.

"India come here," when she got closer Rhett said, "Get him out of here."

Ashley started back toward the grave, "No I won't leave her. I won't."

"Ashley you have to, she's gone. You have to let her go. Think of Beau. Go home Ashley." Rhett pulled him away from the grave and toward his carriage. Once he thought Ashley would go, he turned him over to India. People were now going to their carriages. Rhett looked around for Scarlett and saw her kneeling at another grave. He realized it was Bonnie's grave. Before he went to Scarlett he stopped by their carriage and got a bouquet of flowers he had placed in there earlier.

As he approached Scarlett he heard her talking. He decided to stand back and listen.

"Oh Bonnie, I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I guess you can keep Melanie company now." It was somewhat of a comfort to know that Melanie was with Bonnie now.

Rhett walked up without saying a word to Scarlett. He set the flowers down and said, "Daddy loves you baby." He kissed his fingers and placed then on her name.

"Rhett, I'm so sorry." Scarlett remembered all the things she said to Rhett when Bonnie died. She realized how much she hurt him.

Rhett wasn't completely sure what she meant, "For what Scarlett?"

"For everything. I know I've hurt you so much. When Bonnie died, all I thought about was myself and how much I was hurting. I'm just so sorry." Scarlett barely got out the last part before she started crying again.

Rhett couldn't believe his ears, Scarlett was apologizing. That was something she never did, to anyone. 'What an act she's putting on. If I didn't know better I would actually believe she cared. But maybe just maybe she does.' Rhett knelt down beside Scarlett and took her into his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Even Rhett had let some of his own tears flow, finally comforting each other. When Rhett realized it was getting dark he stood up without saying a word, bringing Scarlett with him and they walked to the carriage. She clung to him the whole way home and on into the house.

Mammy met them at the door surprised to see them so close to each other. "I's was startin' at worry bout ya'll. Dinner's ready, if in you ins wont it."

"Thank you Mammy. I think we will eat something." Rhett knew Scarlett hadn't eaten since breakfast and neither had he.

Rhett led Scarlett into the dinning room. Scarlett sat down in her usual spot as Rhett got them both a drink. He knew they both needed one badly. Once Rhett was seated their dinner was brought out.

After their quiet dinner Rhett said, "You must be tired. It's been a long day. Why don't you go on to bed?"

"Well, I am tired, but I don't want to be alone. Will you… come up with me? Just until I fall asleep." Scarlett wasn't sure how Rhett would react, but she didn't want to leave the security she felt with him today.

"Alright. Go ahead and get changed and I'll be up in a minute." Rhett knew today had taken its toll on Scarlett and that she really needed someone to lean on now.

Scarlett found Mammy in the hall and asked her to come into the room to help her change. As she made her way up the long stairway she realized how tired she really was. It took all the strength she had left to climb the huge staircase. Once in her room she quickly changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed.

"Mammy, will you please tell Rhett I'm ready for him to come up?" Scarlett didn't want to spend one minute alone.

Mammy was surprised by Scarlett's request, "Course I will Miz Scarlett."

Once she was downstairs Mammy went in search for Rhett. She found him still in the dinning room concentrating on his drink glass. "Mista Rhett, Miz Scarlett say she's ready."

"Thank you Mammy" Rhett stood ready to go up stairs.

"Mista Rhett, be kine to her, she don been through lots." Mammy didn't want to see Rhett hurt Scarlett again.

Rhett was shocked at Mammy frankness, "I will Mammy, I will."

Rhett went up stairs, but stopped at the door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or go right in. He decided, 'it's my house, I shouldn't have to knock.' He walked in to find Scarlett already in bed. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell if she was asleep yet.

"Oh…I didn't hear you come in." Scarlett wasn't sure if Rhett was being nice out of pity or true kindness, but now she didn't really care.

Rhett pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. "Rhett, I…" Scarlett wanted to tell him again how sorry she was and that she loved him.

"Hush Scarlett. Go to sleep. We can talk all you want in the morning."

With that Scarlett snuggled down into the bed, "Rhett will you tell me one of your stories?"

"Sure." Rhett proceeded to tell Scarlett a story about his blockading days. Once he finished the story he realized Scarlett was asleep. He thought about going to his room, but then decided not to. Sleeping was when Scarlett was the most beautiful. He didn't want to pass up a chance to watch her. He had to keep telling himself over and over that he didn't love her anymore. After about an hour of watching her Rhett drifted of to sleep.

"No, no…come back, please come back." Scarlett yelled as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Her pleas had woken Rhett up. He quickly moved to the bed taking Scarlett in his arms. "Scarlett wake up. It's alright, wake up."

"Oh Rhett, it was so awful." Scarlett was sobbing into Rhett's chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Rhett remembered how she shared her dream with him on there honeymoon. He hoped she would open up to him again.

"It was like the old dream, but different. I was running through the mist looking for something. Then I saw Melanie and… and Bonnie. They had their backs to me and were walking away. I tried so hard to reach them but I couldn't…I couldn't." Scarlett continued sobbing into Rhett chest.

Rhett was fighting with his own emotions at the mention of Bonnie, but he knew he needed to comfort Scarlett now, "Hush now Scarlett. Your dream just proves that Bonnie and Melanie are together now. They always loved spending time together." Rhett kissed Scarlett's head wanting to take away her pain.

Scarlett turned her face up to Rhett's, "I know your right Rhett, but it still hurts so much."

"I know, my pet, I know." All Rhett could think as he looked into Scarlett's eyes was how beautiful she looked. Even with her eyes red and puffy she was irresistible.

Before he realized what he was doing his lips were on Scarlett's. He was kissing her with a passion that had been building up for years. To Rhett's surprise Scarlett was kissing him back with just as much force. Rhett's mind was telling him to stop, though his heart was saying don't ever stop. Rhett deepened the kiss more and more. Scarlett's replied with so much pent up passion. She had wanted to be with Rhett for years and now it was finally happening. As they both finally gave into their own personal urges, they lost all track of thought. They continued to make love the rest of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Again I won nothing.

When Rhett woke up he wasn't sure where he was. Then like a title wave the memories from the night before came rushing back to him. 'What did I do? How could I have let myself go like that? She is going to think that I love her and want to be with her. I have to leave. I have to get out.' Rhett jumped up from the bed, careful not to wake Scarlett up and ran to his room. He knew if he wanted to leave he would have to do it before Scarlett woke up.

Scarlett woke up late that morning to a sun lit room, with birds chirping outside. Everything in the world was perfect. Rhett had confessed his love for her, he had also said many other things that contradicted that, but who cared he said he loved her. Scarlett rolled over to find Rhett was already gone and his side of the bed was cold. Her heart sank, 'Where could he be. The last time he left after we…He went to that Belle's. Surely he wouldn't do that again. This time was different, I know it was. He was so nice yesterday.' As she rolled back over, she noticed a letter on the nightstand. It had her name scratch across it in Rhett's neat handwriting. Scarlett was afraid to open the letter, worried what she might find. She knew however if she wanted answers she would have to read it.

Dear Scarlett,  
I can not express how sorry I am for last night. I took advantage of you in your emotional state. I myself was not in the right state of mind. I said things that I didn't mean, as I'm sure you did too. As I said before I no longer love you. Last night I was just releasing all of my pent up emotions. With that said I must tell you that I must not and will not ever be able to see you again. I am sorry for everything about our lives together. We were just not meant to be. I will ask you again for a divorce and I hope you will grant it. I will continue to provide for you and the house id yours. You can contact me through my lawyer. Do not try to find me Scarlett, it will not work. It's over Scarlett; I hope you will see that.

My deepest regrets,  
Rhett

Scarlett threw the letter on the ground and threw herself back onto the bed. Her tears were endless. Her heart was completely broken. Rhett had just hurt her more than she could ever imagine recovering from. How could she live without him? She loved him now more than life itself. What was there left to live for? Bonnie was gone, Melanie was gone, and now Rhett was gone. Everyone she had ever cared for had left. What was there to do now? Then Scarlett heard the answer to her questions out in the hall.

Wade and Ella had just returned home from their extended stay in Macon. Scarlett had left so abruptly when she heard about Melanie that the children were left there. They were both devastated when they were told about their aunt Melly. It was even harder on them because they were in a place with people they didn't really know when they found out. Now they were both happy to be home. They wanted to see their mother and step father.

"Wade do you think we could go wake mother up? I really want to see her." Ella asked her big brother.

Wade was afraid of his mother and didn't want to upset her. He didn't know how she was taking the death of Melanie, "No Ella we better not. Let's let her sleep. I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Maybe Uncle Rhett is around."

When Wade said that he saw Mammy coming up the stairs. Both the children ran to the old woman and gave her a hug. Mammy was very much like a mother to them, especially with the way Scarlett treated them.

Mammy was overjoyed to see the children. She loved them very much, "Oh, it's so good to have you ins home. I bin missin' ya so much."

"We're glad to see you too Mammy," Ella exclaimed.

Wade was eager to know if Rhett was home, "Hello Mammy. Is Uncle Rhett here"  
Mammy was somewhat agitated at Wade's thoughtless greeting, "Now Wade is that any way to grit yo ole mammy?"

"I'm sorry Mammy." Wade felt bad for upsetting Mammy.

Mammy could never stay mad at any of Scarlett's children, "Thas alright chile I knows you been missing yo parents. I is sorry at say that Mista Rhett ain't here though."

"Well then can we go outside and play?" Ella didn't want to be in the house any longer than she had to. It was so big and quiet without her little sister there.

"That would be fine," Mammy was glad that the children seemed to be recovering from their recent grievances well.

Wade knew Ella hated being in the house, but he couldn't go out to the yard knowing that was were Bonnie had her tragic fall. "How about instead we see if we can go get Beau and go to the park?"

Mammy knew Wade's reasons for not wanting to go into the yard, "Course you ins could do that too."

"Ok!" Wade knew Ella would say yes because she had a huge crush on Beau.

Scarlett had listened to their whole conversation. She realized much she didn't know about her oldest children. She couldn't believe it had been twelve years since Wade was born and seven years since Ella was born. They had been there with Scarlett through all the bad times, yet Scarlett had just ignored them. She realized how much they had been through in the last few weeks. Just as her they had lost Bonnie and Melanie, their baby sister and dear aunt. Melanie was more of a mother to them than she was. Right then Scarlett made a vow to be the mother her children needed. She realized they were the only thing she had left. They were now her only reason for living. She had to go on for them. No more crying over things that could never come back and that included Rhett.

With her mind now made up to move on, Scarlett got dressed to go meet her children at the park. She had decided that she shouldn't waste anymore time with her children.

"Wade, now can we… Mommy." Ella lost her train of thought as she saw her mother walking towards them. Scarlett opened her arms for a hug as her daughter ran to her.

"Hello darling how are you?" Scarlett was glad to see that her daughter was so glad to see her.

Ella was glad to see her mother in such a good mood, "I'm ok mother, but I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too baby. Wade come here and give me a hug." Scarlett was saddened at how stand offish Wade was being.

"How are you mother?" Wade asked as he gave her a shy hug. He knew she had been through a lot.

Scarlett was surprised at Wade's concern for her, "I'm alright sweetie. How are you two?"

"We're ok. We're glad to be home." Wade really felt awful about losing his aunt Melanie, but decided to keep it to himself.

Scarlett could see the pain and sorrow in Wade's eyes. She could tell he wasn't ready to talk about it though. "I'm glad your home too. Where is Beau? I thought he was with you two."

As she said that she noticed her nephew running towards them. "Aunt Scarlett," Beau yelled as he ran towards them. He had always loved being with his aunt. He gave her a long hug.

"Oh Beau it's so good to see you. How are you darling?" Scarlett was so worried that the loss of his mother had affected him terribly. 

Beau knew that Scarlett was talking about his mother, "I miss her a lot, but I know she is with Uncle Charles and the angels know."

Beau's words brought tears to Scarlett's eyes. She fought as hard as she could to restrain them and they subsided for the time being. "Why don't we all go back to the house and have lunch together?" Scarlett was trying to get everyone's minds off the current subject. 

"Ok" All the children replied glad to know that Scarlett would be joining them.

After lunch Beau announced that he should probably be going home, so they all said their goodbyes. Once Beau was out the door Scarlett turned to her children, "Why don't we go into the library so we can talk?" She knew her children would probably have a lot of questions about the last few days and she had things she needed to tell them. The library she knew was a place the children liked and it didn't hold too many unbearable memories. Scarlett led them into the library and took a seat on a settee. Ella sat next to her mother. Wade sat in a chair across from his mother and sister.

"Well, I'm not really sure where to start. I know that we have all been through a lot lately. I am sorry that you two have had to go through so much at such a young age. I want you to know that I am also sorry about how awful a mother I have been. I am going to try harder from now on." Scarlett wasn't sure if the silence form the children was a good thing or a bad one. As she looked closer Ella was crying and Wade was fighting back his tears.

"Mother, it's not your fault all of this happened. You're not a bad mother either. You've just had some much to take care of you haven't had the time to worry about us." Wade knew his mother had done what she had to in the past.

"Thank you Wade. I really am going to try harder though. I love you too very much. I hope you know that." Scarlett was amazed at how grown up Wade seemed.

"We know momma. We love you too." Ella had always known her mother loved her in her own way.

Scarlett hugged Ella, "Oh, you don't know how much that means to me darling," She was so happy that she had her children's love, "I want to get to know you two better. That would be a lot easier if we got out of this house. I was thinking about going to Tara soon what do ya'll think?"

"Oh yes momma that would be wonderful." Ella was so excited to have a reason to get out of the house.

Scarlett was glad that Ella was excited to go to Tara, "What do you think Wade?" She was afraid he wasn't happy with the decision.

"That would be wonderful mother, but I can't leave Beau here in town all alone. He needs me right now." Wade truly wanted to go to Tara.

Scarlett was glad Wade was thinking of his cousin, "I'll tell you what; I'll go talk to Uncle Ashley in the morning and ask him if Beau can go with us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great mother. Thank you." Wade was so glad his mother would bring Beau.

"Momma, is Uncle Rhett going to be coming with us?" Ella hadn't seen her Uncle since they had gotten home and was beginning to wonder where he was.

Scarlett's face dropped at Ella's question. That was the first time anyone had mentioned Rhett since the children's earlier conversation with Mammy. She had forgotten that she still had to tell the children that Rhett wasn't coming back. Scarlett took a moment and then said, "Come over here and sit with us Wade." Scarlett wanted to be close to both of them as she broke the news.

Holding both their hands she slowly started to explain, "No Ella Uncle Rhett won't be coming with us. He has gone away and… and he isn't going to come back this time." A tear ran down Scarlett's face, as Wade put his arms around her waste.

"What do you mean? He has to come back he always comes back. Why wouldn't he this time?" Tears were building up in Ella's little eyes.

Scarlett's heart was breaking to see Ella so sad, "I'm sorry baby. I don't understand it either, but it's true." She knew that Ella just wasn't old enough to understand.

"But why?" Ella sobbed into her mother's chest. Scarlett clung to Ella tightly, now letting her own tears flow.

Wade realized with Rhett gone he was now the man of the house. He wasn't sure about the situation with Rhett, but knew Ella's insistent questions weren't helping his mother, "You see Ella sometimes people just have to go away. That's just the way things are."

"I just don't think it's fair. " Ella cried

"Nothing ever is darling," Scarlett said. After that no one else said a word. They sat together holding each other tightly. There was nothing left to say.

How long they had sat there Scarlett didn't know, but she did know it felt like forever. Both Wade and Ella had fallen asleep in her lap. She knew they all need to go to bed so she nudged Wade awake.

"Wade, honey are you awake?" Scarlett wasn't sure because she couldn't see his eyes.

Wade was still a little drowsy, "Yes momma I'm awake." Wade sat up rubbing the sleep from his face.

"We should all go to bed now." Scarlett said as she gathered Ella in her arms and stood up. They went upstairs without another word. Scarlett put Ella to bed as Wade got ready for bed. Once Ella was tucked in tight Scarlett went to check on Wade. He was just about to crawl into bed.

"Wade I want to tell you how proud I am of you. You were a big help to me earlier and the way you care about your cousin and sister is remarkable." As Scarlett talked she couldn't help but notice how much Wade looked like his father.

Wade was shocked at his mother's words, "Thank you momma. I'm glad to make you proud."

"You know Wade you remind me very much of your father. He was always devoted to his family members, especially to you aunt Melly. He was a great man and I know one day you will turn out to be just as great as him," Scarlett knew wasn't being completely honest with what she thought about Charles, she never thought of him as a great man, but he was a very devoted man.

Wade was so happy to hear his mother thought so highly of his father, "Momma you really think I will be as good as him some day"  
Scarlett knew Wade had always looked up to the image of his father, "Of course darling, your well on the way to becoming that."

"Momma, do you think my father would be proud of me if he was here?" Wade was truly curious.

"Of course he would be sweetie. Now it's getting late, so into bed with you." Scarlett tucked Wade in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight momma. I love you."

"I love you too Wade, Goodnight." Scarlett slowly shut the door and went to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. He is Chapter 4, this is where the big twist come in. I hope ya'll like it.

Oh yeah, I don't own a dang thing.

Chapter 4

Scarlett's time at Tara had done little to rejuvenate her as she had hoped. She was glad though that the children, even Beau had lost the gloomy look in their eyes. They had been at Tara for almost three months. Scarlett had bonded so much with the children over that time it seemed as though they had never had a rocky relationship. Beau had also found a place in the family. Scarlett thought of him as her own son and he seemed glad to be there with them. In this time Scarlett had also mended another broken relationship. She had finally come to a truce with her sister Suellen. At first they were still quit rude to one another 'til one day when Scarlett had had enough. She went to Suellen and apologized for everything she had ever done to her. Suellen had finally gotten the one thing she had always wanted from her big sister, an apology. From that day on they were as close as best friends. Scarlett hadn't heard much from Rhett during all this time. He had sent her divorce papers. Even though she had vowed to move on, she just couldn't bring herself to sign the papers. She threw them into the fireplace. If Rhett wanted a divorce bad enough he would find a way to do it without her signature. Scarlett had tried hard not to think about Rhett, but it was sometimes too hard. At night when she was all alone and the house was quiet her thoughts would wonder. She would think about the last night she and Rhett spent together. Many nights she would cry herself to sleep.

"Scarlett?" Suellen called Scarlett from the doorway.

Scarlett nearly fell of the side of the bed as she jumped when Suellen said her name, "God's nightgown Sue you scared me half to death. What is it?"

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but there is someone down stair to see you." Suellen had been worried about her sister for weeks. She grew thinner as the days went day and looked unhealthy.

Scarlett was curious as to who would be here to see her, "I'm not expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"I don't know. He said his name was Mr. Wilson." Suellen was just as curious to know who this strange man was.

"Wilson… Wilson," Scarlett was trying to remember where she had heard that name before, "Oh yes I remember. Damn, it's Rhett's lawyer." Once she remembered she was sure he was here to collect the divorce papers. The papers she had burned.

"What would Rhett's lawyer want with you Scarlett?" Scarlett hadn't told anyone about the papers so Suellen had no idea.

"I'll just have to go and see. Won't I?" Scarlett said as she fixed her hair and walked out the door.

As she got down stairs Scarlett started to get nervous. 'What is he going to do when I tell him that I burned the papers and that I won't ever sign them?' She took a minute to compose herself before she walked into the parlor.

"Mr. Wilson, how nice to see you." Said Scarlett with as much cheer as she could muster.

Mr. Wilson could tell she was lying, "It's always a pleasure Mrs. Butler."

Scarlett had never really like this man and she had only met him a couple times. "Please sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. I think we should just get down to what I came here for." He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Scarlett was shocked at his directness, "All right. What is it that you came here for then Mr. Wilson?"

Mr. Wilson dreaded what he had to tell her, "Mrs. Butler I came here to tell you that… that. Well Rhett has been in an accident."

Scarlett's heart sank, "What? What do you mean accident? He's alright isn't he?"

Mr. Wilson could see the fear in her eyes, "I afraid not Mrs. Butler. You see Rhett was on his way to Europe on one of his cargo ships, when a terrible storm came up and capsized the boat. We have found most of the crew, but we haven't found Rhett."

"So your saying you don't know if he's hurt or not." Scarlett was silently praying for Rhett to be alright.

"I don't believe you understood me Mrs. Butler. When I say we found most of the crew, they weren't alive. All of them were dead. The storm was too strong. No one could have survived it." Mr. Wilson could tell Scarlett wasn't going to let herself believe this.

"No…No this isn't true. Rhett can survive anything. This is just some sort of trick. It's just some cruel joke. Rhett is just trying to get me to believe his dead so I'll do something he can divorce me for. I won't believe." Scarlett couldn't believe Rhett would fake his own death to keep away from her.

Mr. Wilson tried to think of some way to convince her, "I assure you Mrs. Butler this is no joke. Your husband is dead. I'll prove it to you. We found some of Rhett's things washed up on shore. What is one thing that Rhett would never be without?"

Scarlett decided to play along. She thought long and hard, "Ok, I'll bite. Since the day he got it Rhett never even stepped outside without his gold pocket watch that Bonnie and I gave him for his birthday last year."

Mr. Wilson began to dig in his pocket, "You mean this watch?" He said as he pulled out a watch.

Scarlett grabbed the watch from him and opened it up. Inside she read the inscription, 'To: Rhett From: Your girls Bonnie and Scarlett.' Scarlett realized this was the one thing Rhett would never let go of. Even for a cruel trick like this.

"No. This can't be. If you have this then that means that… No. It can't be true. NNNOOOO." Scarlett screamed the last no as she fainted to the floor.

Upstairs in her room Suellen heard her sister's blood curdling yell and raced down the stairs. She was met at the parlor door by Mammy and Will, who both had heard the scream. As they opened the door the saw Scarlett passed out on the floor with Mr. Wilson standing over her, not sure what to do. Mammy and Suellen ran over to Scarlett trying to revive her as Will walked up to Mr. Wilson.

Will didn't know the man and was afraid he had done something to Scarlett, "What's going' on in here?"

Mr. Wilson saw that the man before him was ready to sock him in the jaw if he gave the wrong answer, "Nothing. Well I had to tell Mrs. Butler some devastating news and she didn't take it very well."

"What did you tell her? Scarlett's not one to faint at just anything." Will backed off Mr. Wilson a little believing his story.

Mr. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief, "I had to tell her that her husband, Rhett is probably dead."

All three, Mammy, Suellen and Will looked at Mr. Wilson with a shocked stare, so he proceeded to tell them the story about the ship wreck. By the time he finish Scarlett was starting to come to.

"Scarlett…Scarlett honey are you awake?" Suellen was so afraid of how this news would affect her sister.

Scarlett was somewhat confused at what was going on, "Oh, Sue I had the worst dream. I dreamt that… that," Scarlett cut of short as she felt the watch in her hand, "Oh my god Suellen Rhett's dead. Oh my god no, no, no. What am I gong to do? Oh god no, no." Scarlett was sobbing into Suellen's shoulder.

Scarlett stayed there on Suellen's shoulder until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. While Will was taking her up to her room, Mr. Wilson talked to Suellen.

"There is a few legal things that I need to finalize with Mrs. Butler," Mr. Wilson wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring that up.

Suellen realized Mr. Wilson was just trying to do his job, "Well Mr. Wilson I don't believe that right know my sister is capable of taking care of all that now. Is it possible to put it off for a while and let her get in contact with you later?"

"Of course that would be alright with me, but Rhett's mother wanted to get into contact with Mrs. Butler and talk about some sort of funeral service." Mr. Wilson knew the transfer of Rhett's money and things could wait, but a funeral service shouldn't.

"Maybe if you will leave her address with me, I can talk to her when she is a little better." Suellen knew that this would be a touchy subject for Scarlett.

Mr. Wilson figured that Suellen's would work alright, "That sound Mrs. Benteen. I'll inform Ms. Eleanor that Mrs. Butler will be in though with her. And now I really should be off. I want to be back in Atlanta before dark. I have a train back to Charleston in the morning."

"Ok Mr. Wilson. Thank you for coming in person to deliver this news." Suellen wasn't sure that Scarlett would have believed this news if it had come in a letter.

"I wouldn't send that through the mail. I do hope that Mrs. Butler will be alright." Mr. Wilson didn't know that Scarlett was so close to her husband. He knew that they hadn't seen each other in quit sometime and that Rhett had had him draw up divorce papers a couple months before.

Suellen herself was worried about how this last blow to Scarlett would affect her, "This has been quit a shock for her but I think she will make it through."

"I hope your right. I should be off now. Goodbye Mrs. Benteen."

"Goodbye Mr. Wilson." As Mr. Wilson went out the door Suellen ran up the stairs to Scarlett room. Mammy was there tending to Scarlett.

"How is she Mammy?" Suellen's fear for her sister was written all over her face.

Mammy was afraid that this could be the last straw for her favorite child, "I's don know Miz Suellen. She ain't woken up since we brung her up here."

"Maybe all she needs is a good sleep." Suellen hoped that she was right.

"Maybe yous right chile, maybe yous right."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. It took me afew days to post again, but I've got the next couple chapters written. I hope ya'll like it. Please continue to Read and Review.

I don't anything about GWTW, of course.

When Scarlett woke she wasn't sure where she was. The last thing se remembered was going downstairs to meet with Rhett's lawyer. She realized it was know night and she was in her room. As she thought harder to remember what happened it all came back to her. She began sobbing into her pillow.

Scarlett's sobs woke Suellen up. She was sitting in a chair next to Scarlett's bed. "Scarlett are you awake?" She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

Without answering Scarlett turned over to face her sister. Her faced was as white as it could be, except for her eyes that were red. Scarlett's image somewhat scared Suellen. It resembled a ghost, a tortured soul that couldn't move on.

"How are you feeling darlin' ?" Suellen could tell her sister wasn't doing good, but didn't no what else to say.

"How do you think?" Scarlett voice was so disturbingly hoarse and weak, it gave Suellen a shiver.

"Scarlett I am so sorry about what has happened. I know you must be in a lot of pain." Suellen wished she could take some of that pain away from her big sister.

"You don't know anything. Have you ever lost the one thing you truly cared about in the world?" Scarlett was angry at Suellen's thinking she knew how this felt.

Suellen wanted to say yes I do. When Scarlett had married Frank Kennedy that's exactly how she felt. She knew that wasn't what Scarlett needed to hear then, "No Scarlett I don't know what its like."

"Oh god I wish I was dead. There is nothing left. Even though Rhett was gone I always knew he would be there if I ever needed him. What am I to do without him?" Scarlett had always thought in the back of her mind that Rhett would come back when he had time to cool down.

Suellen was afraid of what her sister might do because she had said she wanted to die. "It's going to be hard Scarlett, but you're just going to have to move on. If not for yourself, do it for those of us who love you, Wade, Ella, Beau, Mammy, Will and me."

"I don't know if I can. I just don't know. Without Rhett in it the world isn't right." With that Scarlett resumed her crying until she again fell asleep.

When morning came Mammy was sitting at Scarlett's side. She was praying silently to herself. She was pleading with the lord to let her favorite child be alright.

"Rhett come back, oh god please come back." Scarlett was shouting in her sleep. As soon as the words left her mouth she sat straight up in her bed. She looked at Mammy, "Damn it, it really happened." Tears were running down her face.

Mammy was still uncertain what had just happened, "Good Mornin child."

Scarlett knew Mammy was trying to cheer her up, "Oh Mammy I…" She cut off short clutching her stomach with one hand and holding her mouth with another. She jumped from her bed, stumbled over to a wash basin, and vomited. She continued this for some time. When her stomach finally settled she slowly walked back to her bed. She hit the pillow resuming her tears.

"Honey chile yous got at calm down. You makin yo self sick." Mammy wanted so bad to help her lamb, but knew there was nothing she could do. This was one thing Mammy couldn't talk down with words. Scarlett loved Rhett more than anything she had ever loved in her life and Mammy was a first had witness to that.

"Please just leave me alone." Scarlett was getting tired of this constant watch over her.

"Alright I's leavin, but do try ta calming down a little." Mammy said the last part as she stepped out the door leaving Scarlett all alone with her thoughts.

'He's gone. What is there to do now? I know I said when he left that I would get over him, but this is different. He isn't coming back this time. How can this happen? I can't just forget him. Even though he's gone I still love him. How do you just stop loving some one? I will never stop loving him, never. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He is a part of me and I him. So if he's … dead that means part of me is dead too and that is how I feel. Oh I can't think about this now, I'll think about it tomorrow. Right now I need some fresh air.' Scarlett got out of bed and got dressed. When she went downstairs she saw Suellen and Mammy talking in the parlor. She knew they were talking about her because as she approached them they grew silent.

"Scarlett, it's good to see you out of bed." Suellen was shock to see Scarlett out of her room; she thought Scarlett would never leave there again.

"I thought I would go out for some air, so I'm going for a walk." Scarlett thought everyone might worry if she went out without telling anyone.

Suellen hoped this was a sign that maybe her sister would pull threw after all, "That's sounds wonderful Scarlett. Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, no I need to be alone still." She still wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone yet.

Understandingly Suellen said, "Okay."

Once Suellen gave her approval, not that Scarlett needed it; Scarlett turned and went out the front door. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Suellen or say a word to Mammy.

Scarlett had no idea how long she had been walking or to where she was going. If someone had seen Scarlett and didn't know what she had just been through would have thought she was a crazy woman. She would be crying hysterically one minute and be laughing the next. She would laugh at good memories or cry at bad ones. She was trying to find someway to move on. Trying to think of some reason to care about the world again. When Scarlett finally looked up to see where she was, she was shocked. She was in the exact place Rhett and her had walked to when they came to Tara for their first visit after their honeymoon. Scarlett blushed as she remembered why Rhett had wanted to come out this far. Those had been the good days when Rhett would take her off alone and whisper things in her ears while nibbling on them. One thought popped into Scarlett mind that turned her shy smile into a distraught frown, 'That will never happen again.' Rivers where streaming down her pale face. Scarlett then bent over and for the second time today vomited. 'Mammy is right I have to calm down a little. I can't do that again, especially since I haven't eaten anything.' Realizing she hadn't eaten anything had also reminded Scarlett how hungry she was. So she started back to the house.

Scarlett was in the dinning room all alone trying to make herself eat something when Suellen came in. Event though Scarlett was hungry before, when she got her food that hunger disappeared. Suellen came in without a word and sat across from Scarlett.

"Scarlett we need to talk about a few things." Suellen wasn't sure if now was the time but decided to go for it anyway.

"If it's really important than ok." Scarlett wasn't sure if she could handle what Suellen had to say.

Glad to see Scarlett was willing to talk Suellen continued, "Well first of all we haven't told the children anything yet. They were outside yesterday, thankfully so they didn't her you. They just think you aren't feeling well."

Scarlett had yet to think about how this would affect her children, "Oh I can't tell them yet, but I want to be the one to tell them. They are going to be so devastated. They loved him so much. He was the only father they have ever known."

"Maybe it is wise to hold off telling them a while. It hasn't been very long since Melly and another loss like this couldn't be very good on them. Scarlett another thing is that Mrs. Butler wants to get in touch with you." This was now that part Suellen was unsure about. She had no idea of Scarlett's relationship with Rhett's mother or even if there was one.

Scarlett was at a loss, "You mean Rhett's mother?" Suellen shook her head yes, "What does she want? I've never really talked to her before, except for when Bonnie…" Scarlett cut off not wanting to finish her thought.

"Mr. Wilson said that Mrs. Butler would like to have some sort of funeral service." There she said it now what.

Scarlett's face dropped, "I haven't even thought of that. Um, how do you have a funeral without a… uh… in this case?" Scarlett couldn't think of all that was left of Rhett was a body.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you could just burry some of his favorite things." Suellen was glad Scarlett's reaction was a good one.

"I don't know if I could do that. I will write to Ms. Eleanor and see what she has in mind. Did Mr. Wilson leave an address?" Scarlett wasn't sure she wanted a funeral. If they actually did one that would mean he was really gone.

"Hold on," Suellen left the room for a moment and returned with a piece of paper, "Yes he left it with me because you were, well you known."

Scarlett was glad her sister had taking care of everything after she had fallen apart, "Thank you." Scarlett said as she got up from the table, took the paper from Suellen, and gave her a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Before Scarlett knew what happened she was on a train to Atlanta. She had written Rhett's mother and was talked into having a service. Scarlett hadn't been in Atlanta since the day after Rhett left, which was over three months ago, and she wasn't sure what those memories were going to do to her. Scarlett still hadn't told her children about the death of their stepfather, so the only person going with her to Atlanta was Mammy. In Atlanta Scarlett was to meet Ms. Eleanor at the Peachtree house. Scarlett continued to try and convince herself that she would be alright.

"Miz Scarlett we's almost there." Mammy wanted to make sure Scarlett was awake, she was being so quite.

Scarlett jumped, "Huh…oh I know Mammy." Mammy had interrupted her thoughts.

Mammy noticed Scarlett's nervousness, "Calm down chile. Everything's gonna be fine." Mammy didn't want Scarlett getting herself worked up; she hadn't been well since she heard the news.

"Oh Mammy," Scarlett said as she lowered her head to Mammy's shoulder. Scarlett took comfort in the old woman.

When they arrived in Atlanta there was a carriage waiting to take them to the house. Scarlett noticed as they went down the road all the stares she got. She wasn't sure if it was just because she was back in town or if they all knew about Rhett. She tried as hard as she could to ignore them and hold her head high. If there was one thing she never wanted in her life was pity and this was no exception.

As they pulled up to the house Ms. Eleanor was there to meet them, "Scarlett honey it's so good to see you."

Scarlett got down from the carriage and embraced her mother in law. "Ms. Eleanor it's good to see you too."

"Come on now lets get into the house, it's freezing out here." Ms. Eleanor led Scarlett to the door, but Scarlett stop dead in her tracks just before they crossed the threshold.

Ms. Eleanor knew that Scarlett hadn't been here since the news of Rhett, "Are you alright dear?"

Scarlett was pulled back from her memory world to the present, "I don't know," She said as she continued her way into the house. As she entered she became aware how large the house actually was. It seemed so strange now without any of the children or Rhett. She felt as though she was walking into a stranger's house. The woman who designed this house so long ago was no more. In her place was a woman beaten by life, matured yet in a constant state of depression. She was no longer that woman with a passion for living as Ashley had put it that day at Twelve Oaks. 'Ashley, oh I haven't check on him in three months and I promised Melly I would. At least I have been taking care of Beau, so at least I've done half of my promise. Besides Beau writes to Ashley often and always says he's fine. Now is not the time to think about him. I'll think about him tomorrow.'

"Scarlett you've had a long trip and you look tired. Why don't you go rest for a while?" Ms. Eleanor could see that Scarlett wasn't well.

Scarlett was glad she wouldn't have to sit and try to make small talk with Ms. Eleanor, "I do hate to leave you alone, but I think your right about my being tired."

"Don't think anything of it. I'm sure I will find a way to amuse myself." Ms. Eleanor truly cared for her daughter in law.

Scarlett went up the stairs slowly as the memories flooded in. So much had happened just on this staircase. Rhett had carried her up them the night of Ashley's party, she greeted Bonnie on them when she returned home from her trip, and also she had fallen down them and lost her baby. 'Oh if only I could have had that baby. I would have loved it so much and I would still have something of Rhett's to love.' She tried to pushed that thought back; thinking of it now would only bring tears. She trudged the rest of the way up to her room. She sat down at her vanity to look at herself in the mirror. 'I look so pale and thin. I hardly recognize myself.'

Scarlett turned as she heard the door open, "Howdy Miz Scarlett. It sure is good ta have ya home. Would you be wantin ta change?"

"Hello Pansy. Yes I do think I'll lay down for a bit." Scarlett was somewhat glad to see Pansy.

"Alright Miz Scarlett," Pansy began to help Scarlett undress, "I want to say how sorry we all were wh---"

"Don't please don't I don't want to hear it. Just hurry up and finish." Scarlett didn't want everyone feeling sorry for her.

Pansy finished helping Scarlett as quick as she could and left the room. Scarlett went over to her bed, sitting on the side of it. She look around her room, think of all the lonely nights she had spent there and all the ones that were to come. As she continued looking around her room she noticed a door she had stared at many time during those lonely nights. It was the door that connected her room to Rhett. How she wished he would just walk through that door and all of this would be a dream, an awful dream. Scarlett got a sudden urge to go to Rhett's room. To see all his manly things and smell that distinct smell that only Rhett had. She walked to the room and opened the door. She saw that nothing had been touched since the day he left. He hadn't dared come back for his things and chance Scarlett being there. Rhett's bed look so warm and inviting Scarlett couldn't resist climbing in. As she curled up in the covers, she took a deep inhale of the pillow. Rhett's smell was there. She felt safety in Rhett's smell and sleep quickly came.

Scarlett woke with a start the next morning, desperately searching for something. She had no idea where that something was in Rhett'' room so she ran into hers. As she found what she was looking for she ran to it and vomited into a wash basin. When she finished she went in search of Mammy to tell her not to bring any breakfast. There was no way she could even think of food after that. She didn't find her upstairs so she decided to look for her downstairs. As she approached the top of the stairs she started to get dizzy. Scarlett was starting to loose control. Just before she fainted Ms. Eleanor grabbed her and pulled her away for the edge.

As Scarlett woke up again, she was in her bed. She was completely unaware of what was going on and what had happened. She knew there were people around her but she couldn't make them out. Her head was still spinning and her stomach was extremely unsettled. She tried to move but her body felt so heavy. She let out a moan of exhaustion.

"Scarlett, Are you awake dear." Ms. Eleanor hadn't left Scarlett's side since she had saved her from another fall down the stairs.

"Oh," Scarlett moaned, "What happened?"

Eleanor was glad to see Scarlett waking up, "You fainted."

"I did not I," Scarlett stopped as she tried to sit up but her wooziness made her quickly lay back down, "Well maybe I did, but I don't ever faint."

"You haven't been feeling well though Scarlett. I have sent Pansy out to get a doctor." Eleanor was so worried about her beloved daughter in law.

Scarlett had a frown on her face, "I don't need a doctor. I just need to rest a little."

"Scarlett you said it yourself that your not one to just faint. Besides it can't hurt to let the doctor just check you out." Eleanor hoped Scarlett would listen to her reasoning.

Scarlett saw the worry in Eleanor's face, "Alright if you insist."

Eleanor tried to stifle a smile, "I do. Now I'll just go down and see if the doctor is here yet."

After a small wait Scarlett heard a knock on the door. "Scarlett the doctor is here." Eleanor called from the hall.

"Come in." Scarlett wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Eleanor walked in followed by Dr. Meade. "Hello Scarlett. I heard you haven't been feeling well." Dr. Meade knew that Scarlett wasn't one to get sick easily.

"Dr. Meade It's nice to see you again." Scarlett had always been fond of the old doctor. He never acted better than her, like much of the others in the old guard.

Eleanor sat down beside Scarlett, while Dr. Meade proceeded to do a full examination. He said nothing as he was working. Scarlett and Eleanor shared looks at each other, both disturbed by Dr. Meade's silence.

Finally Dr. Meade spoke, "Well Scarlett you're not sick. You're…well uh…You're…"

Scarlett couldn't stand the suspense, "Spit it out Dr. Meade."

"You're with child Scarlett." Dr. Meade wasn't sure how this had come about.

"What?" Both Eleanor and Scarlett had asked in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're pregnant Scarlett. Almost four months I'd say." Dr. Meade could see this was just as much a shock to Scarlett as he and Eleanor.

Scarlett was completely perplexed, "But how could that be? I…" Scarlett cut off as she remembered the last night that Rhett and she had spent together in the very bed she was in now. Her cheeks slightly reddened at the thought, "Why didn't I realize it?"

Dr. Meade saw that Scarlett had found the answer to her first question of how, "Well Scarlett when you fell it messed up some things. That could be the reason. I must warn you though that you aren't doing well. You are too thin. This could be a some what complicated pregnancy for you. I want you in bed for at least a week."

Eleanor finally joined the conversation, "Oh but Dr. Meade we are having Rhett's funeral tomorrow. Can't she at least go to that?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Butler. We can't take any chances. If you want to give Rhett a memorial, what is better than a child?" Dr. Meade was hoping he was right in assuming that Rhett was the father.

"I suppose your right doctor." Eleanor was saddened that Scarlett wouldn't be there.

Scarlett had been quiet for some time. She was trying to take in all that was happening. She was going to have Rhett's baby. If she couldn't have Rhett, his baby was the next best thing. Tears started to fall down Scarlett face. This was such bitter sweet news. Now she wouldn't be able to go to Rhett's funeral. Not going to the funeral wasn't that upsetting to Scarlett. She really wanted to go because not going would help her to keep Rhett alive at least in her mind and heart.

"Scarlett Dr. Meade is right dear, think of the baby. " Eleanor thought Scarlett's tears were from not being able to go to the funeral.

Scarlett was drawn back from her own thoughts as Eleanor talked to her, "Yes I know."

"I should be off. If you need anything Scarlett send for me. I will come back in a week to check on you, until then stay in that bed." Dr. Meade could see that Scarlett needed time to process this news.

Scarlett was grateful for Dr. Meade leaving, "I will Dr. Meade thank you."

"I'll walk you out Dr. Meade." Eleanor got up and walked out the door with Mr. Meade.

Scarlett laid her hands on her stomach, "Thank you Rhett. You didn't leave me alone after all. I just wish you were here to enjoy this with me. I'll be the best mother to this baby you just wait and see. I'll make you proud." Scarlett found peace in knowing in a few months she would have a piece of Rhett back with her. She drifted to sleep with thoughts of what her child would turn out to be like.

"Scarlett." Eleanor was overjoyed to know about her knew grandchild. With this news came the urge to be more protective of Scarlett and care for her. She knew Scarlett had been sleeping but also knew she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Mmmm…What is it?" Scarlett wasn't ready to be woken up from the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

"It's diner time. I was wondering if you wanted anything." Eleanor just ignored Scarlett's somewhat rudeness, playing it off as her condition.

Scarlett was now waking up more, "Um well yes I do believe I could eat something."

"I'll have something sent up then." Eleanor with her answer went toward the door.

"Ms. Eleanor wait. I want to tell you something." Scarlett wasn't sure of Eleanor's thoughts about the baby, but wanted to set everything right now.

Eleanor went back over to Scarlett's bedside, "What is it Scarlett?"

Scarlett wasn't exactly sure how to say what she wanted, "I want to tell you Ms. Eleanor that… well that I am very happy about this baby."

"Of course you are Scarlett, why wouldn't you be?" Eleanor had no idea what Scarlett was getting at.

"Well you see…Rhett and me… I want you to know that this baby is Rhett's." There she said what she had wanted.

Eleanor was shock at Scarlett's confession, "Of course it is Scarlett. Why would I think any different?"

"The thing is that Rhett and I haven't been together in almost four months and before that time we didn't share a bedroom. But I assure you that the night before Rhett left…" Scarlett felt she had to explain to Eleanor.

Eleanor had heard more than enough, "Scarlett stop. I never even thought anything different."

"Thank you Ms. Eleanor." Scarlett was so grateful for Eleanor's faith in her. She knew that people around town wouldn't be as accepting.

"Thank me for what Scarlett?" Eleanor couldn't see what she had done to earn Scarlett's gratitude.

"For being so kind to me. For being so thoughtful and caring. Your are such a wonderful lady. You remind me so much of my mother." Scarlett had always looked up to her mother and now she looked up to Eleanor.

Eleanor was surprised at Scarlett admiration of her, "Scarlett you flatter me. I do care for you though Scarlett. You feel just like a daughter to me. Now I better go see about dinner."

Scarlett was glad Eleanor thought of her as a daughter, "Alright. I am actually getting hungry."

Scarlett was a bit glad that she didn't have to go to the funeral. The weather that day was awful. It was cold and rainy, a day no one should have been outside. Disregarding any pleas for her to cancel or postpone the funeral Eleanor braved the cold. The funeral party was small; it consisted of Eleanor, Mammy, other members of the house staff, Dr. and Mrs. Meade, and a few other people who knew Rhett threw business. The sad thing was that the only reason Mrs. Meade was there was because Dr. Meade insisted on it. Rhett's empty coffin was placed in the ground right next to his precious daughter Bonnie.

While Scarlett was left alone with most of the staff at the funeral she had time to think. She thought about the irony that Rhett was gone yet she was pregnant. She couldn't help but think this baby was sent from Rhett to watch over her and help her. She still missed Rhett terribly, but with the baby she had something to care about. She had to do it for Rhett and her. Of course Wade and Ella were important to her, but not the way this new baby was. Scarlett hadn't cared a thing for Charles or Frank and she had never wanted children when Wade and Ella were born. She hadn't even wanted Bonnie when she had her, even though after a while she had grown to love her youngest daughter. Now Scarlett's views on children have changed. She loved Wade and Ella very much now. Scarlett had only known about this baby for about a day, but she loved it with all her heart. She wouldn't do anything to compromise having this baby. If Dr. Meade told her to stay in bed until the baby was born she would. This baby was going to be her whole world.

After a week in bed Dr. Meade released Scarlett to move about the house, but that was all. She wasn't to leave the house possibly until the baby was born. Scarlett decided it was time for Wade, Ella and Beau to come home. Beau went back to his own house when they arrived. Scarlett told Wade and Ella about Rhett and they were very upset. They each had their own way of handling the news. Wade kept himself, very quiet, solemn and Ella stayed close to her mother, following her every move. Scarlett decided to wait a while to tell them about the baby. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is Chapter 8. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please continue reviewing.**

** Of course I own nothing.

* * *

**

Scarlett sat in her back yard watching as Wade, Ella and Beau played a game. She enjoyed very much having her children home with her. They had been home nearly a month and were coping well. They had gotten over their initial shock of losing their step-father. They were now looking forward to having a new sibling. Scarlett has tried to help all she could to make the children feel more comfortable in their own home by letting them each redecorate their own rooms.

Ella had tired of the game and went to sit by her mother, "Momma, are you going to have a boy or a girl?"

Scarlett knew Ella was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby. She had asked that question many times before. "I've already told you sweetie, I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

Ella was glad her mother was including her with the baby, "I'm not sure. I've already had both a brother and a sister. I think either would be all right. What do you want Momma?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for a boy, one that looks just like Uncle Rhett. Don't you think that would be nice?" Scarlett had though about this lot lately and truly wanted a boy.

"Yes I think that would be great. I'm gonna go play now." Ella didn't really care for a little sister to take Bonnie's place, so she secretly wished for a boy too.

Scarlett was glad Ella had no objections, "Ok baby."

The next few months went by uneventfully compare to the last few. Eleanor had decide to stay at least until the baby was born, maybe longer, the children had gotten back into a regular routine of school and play, and Scarlett had continued to stay at home by doctor's orders. Scarlett sent Mammy home to Tara to live out her old age in peace at the place she loved the most. It was hard for Scarlett to let the old woman go but she knew it was for the best, Mammy had gotten slow and weary. Scarlett had many visitors to keep her busy through her confinement. The old guard had decided the most of Scarlett's faults were caused by Rhett and now that he was out of the picture they reached out to Scarlett as though she were the victim through it all. Scarlett had never cared what the old guard had thought of her, but always remembered what Rhett had said and done to better his reputation for Bonnie so she played along. She sat long hours having tea with Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing, Mrs. Merriwhether, and all the other members listening to boring gossip trying to fake interest. She was in luck though; if she couldn't handle the talk anymore she could always feign being tired do to her delicate condition.

Scarlett had also been able to finally found a place in her relationship with Ashley that was accepted in the public's eyes. Ashley would take Beau over to Scarlett's whenever he could. The children would play, leaving the adults alone to have a conversation. What the public saw in this was a widower and a widow finding comfort in each other. Since Scarlett was finally over her childhood crush for Ashley, she was able to find a friend and a person to talk to. He wasn't as good to talk to as Rhett, but he was there.

Scarlett had come to the realization that life would never feel right without Rhett however she still found a way to live on. She still missed him horribly, so bad at times that it physically hurt. She hid her pain from others; she wanted to look string to them. It was at night that the hurt would overwhelm her. She would talk to Rhett as if he were right next to her. When she would remember that he wasn't there and never would be again she would cry herself to sleep. She would also talk to her unborn baby. She would tell the baby stories about its father and Grandfather. She told it how much she loved it and couldn't wait until it was there with her. She was counting down the day until she got to hold her baby in her arms and that day was growing very close.

Scarlett was sitting in the library reading a book, a pastime she had finally learned to enjoy in her confinement, when she heard the children return from school. As she got up to go greet them she felt a sharp pain rip threw her back and lower abdomen. Even though she was in pain a smile crept to her face. She knew that by the end of the day today she would be holding her baby.

Eleanor opened the door to tell Scarlett the children were home and saw Scarlett doubled over in pain. "Scarlett what is it?" She ran over to Scarlett.

"The baby is coming. Please help me upstairs and have someone go for Dr. Meade." Scarlett was trying to stay calm and the easiest way for her to do that was to give orders.

The children were in the hallway waiting to speak with their mother. As Eleanor and Scarlett walked out of the library the children became worried, "Mother what's wrong? You're not ill are you?" Wade asked.

Scarlett knew they were concerned for her, "No darling I'm fine, but I need you to take your sister over to Uncle Ashley's and stay there until someone comes and gets you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes of course mother. You're sure you'll be all right?" Wade didn't want to leave his mother if something was wrong.

"I'm su--" Scarlett paused as she tried to withhold her pain, "I'm sure Wade. Now go!" Scarlett's final words were very forceful so there was no more discussion. The children left and Scarlett, with the aide of Eleanor got up to her room.

Scarlett was worried at how painful and troublesome her labor seemed to be. She had never had any problems giving birth to any of her other children. This time felt much different than the past. She was also having difficulty thinking about the fact that this was the only time Mammy hadn't been there with her.

When Dr. Meade arrived he quickly noticed the severity of the situation. Scarlett had never been so weak or in so much pain before. "Mrs. Butler, could I see you in the hall?" Dr. Meade wanted to make sure that Eleanor knew how bad things really were. "This baby is taking its toll on Scarlett. She isn't holding up very well. I've not seen her tire so early into labor before and I have been with her twice before. I want you to realize that this is a chance that--"

"Don't you dare say it Dr. Meade. If you know Scarlett like I do, you would know that she is strong and nothing would make her give up. You have to have faith in her. Now we should get back to her." Eleanor wasn't about to think of losing Scarlett. She had become a true daughter to Eleanor over the past few months and Eleanor wasn't going to give up on her now.

Many hours passed by as day turned into night and back into day. Scarlett was completely exhausted as the first light of the day started to shine through the window. Just before she passed out she heard the first cries of her baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I admit that last chapter was a little mean. I just couldn't help bu tleave it off there. I hadn't planned on waiting so long to post this chapter, butI just got busy. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

I own everything. (Yeah Right!)

* * *

He was there. He had finally made it home. It had taken so long but he was finally home. He wasn't sure if he should knock or not. He decided to knock. He knocked, but there was no answer. 'Where is everyone? Why won't they answer?' The door was unlocked so he went on in. He heard low voices coming from upstairs. "Come on Scarlett just a little more." Then he heard a scream. He immediately recognized it as Scarlett and went running up the stairs. He was just about to opening the door when he heard the cries of a baby.

"It's a boy, Scarlett. Scarlett?" Dr. Meade's voice was heard.

"She can't hear you, she has just fallen asleep." Eleanor was hoping Scarlett was only sleeping.

Just behind the door Rhett was trying to take in what was going on. 'A baby, Scarlett had a baby. Whose baby is it?' Rhett didn't know what to do. 'Has Scarlett completely moved on? Was this someone else's baby?'

After checking that Scarlett was in fact only sleeping Dr. Meade asked, "You've got yourself a fine grandson Mrs. Butler. What do you think she will name him?"

Eleanor was holding the baby in her arms admiring him. "Well she once said that if it were a boy she would name it after Rhett, Rhett Kinnicut Butler Jr."

Outside Rhett let out a sigh of relief. 'It's mine. I have a son. Scarlett gave me a son.' Rhett knew that now might not be the best time to walk into the room and back into their lives. He really wanted to see his son but knew it should wait. He walked down the hall toward his room, hoping it was still there. When he opened the door he saw that his room hadn't been changed since the day he left. He decided to lie down for a bit, it had been a long couple of days.

"Dr. Meade Scarlett is going to be all right isn't she?" Eleanor was worried about how weak Scarlett seemed.

"She's still not in the clear, only time will tell. But like you said earlier she is strong." Dr. Meade hoped Scarlett would pull through.

Eleanor still held Rhett jr. in her arms not wanting to ever let him go, "I think it's about time to send for the children."

"Yes I believe your right. If you don't mind I would like to go home and freshen up and eat." Dr. Meade hadn't slept or ate since around 3 p.m. the previous day.

"Of course, you must be exhausted. I'll send for you if anything changes. Thank you for everything." Eleanor was very grateful for Dr. Meade.

Dr. Meade went out of the room and down the stairs. When he reached the door he saw a ragged bag. He knew it hadn't been there when he had come in, but he decided it was nothing.

Eleanor had sent one of the servants over to get the children. While she was left alone with Rhett jr. her thoughts wondered back to a day over 40 years ago when she held another baby boy in her arms that looked just like the one just she now held. All the sudden a longing for her son hit her out of no where, so she did the one thing she could to be closer to Rhett. She laid the sleeping baby down in a basinet beside Scarlett's bed and left the room. She went to Rhett's room and opened the door.

"AAAHHHH!" Eleanor screamed as she saw someone lying on the bed, "Oh my lord."

Rhett sat straight up in bed as he was awakened by a scream, "Mother."

"What? How in the world?" Eleanor was afraid maybe she was losing her mind.

"Momma it's me Rhett. I'm here." Rhett was overjoyed to see his mother. He got off the bed to hug her.

Eleanor backed away from Rhett, "Now it's not possible. You're dead, you're dead."

Rhett was horrified at the expression on his mother's face, "No momma it's me. I'm not dead. I swear I'm not dead. You have to believe me."

"How is it possible? The ship wreck, how did you survive? What took you so long to come back?" Eleanor couldn't understand how this was possible.

"I did survive the wreck barely. When I finally got to shore I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a dark room. I soon realized I was in a jail cell. When I was discovered on the beach, I was mistaken for a local criminal. They wouldn't believe that I was who I said. They had planned on sentencing me to death. Every time my trial was set it was postponed. I was there for over five months. When they finally went through with the trail, I was found guilty. I couldn't do anything about it; they just wouldn't believe me." Rhett watched as his mother tried to take all this information in.

"But Rhett, how did you get out?" Eleanor could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Rhett was glad his mother was realizing he was really there, "On the day I was supposed to be hanged they told me I was free to go. When I asked why they told me that the crime I was charged of had been committed again and they caught the man who did it. That man had admitted to committing my crime also. As soon as I got out I came here."

Eleanor was still in shock, "I can't believe your actually here. They told us you died in the wreck."

"Oh god Momma, I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again. I just knew I would never leave that place on my own two legs." Rhett again went to hug his mother, but this time he was met with open arms. Eleanor clung tightly to her first born child with tears rolling down her face.

"Grandma, where are you?" They heard Ella's voice call out

Rhett wanted so badly to run out into the hall and see his child, that's what they were his children truly. He had been there since they were very little. "Momma you should go to them. I can't just walk out there and let them see me."

Eleanor didn't want to leave her son so soon after just getting him back, "All right, but promise me you'll be here when I get back."

Rhett grinned, "I will, I promise."

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry it took me a while to update this chapter. I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to be so I rewrote a few times. I hope ya'll like this.

* * *

Eleanor went from Rhett's room to find the children. Once she found them she told them that they now had a baby brother. Both the children were overjoyed. They were anxious to go up and see their brother, but Eleanor stopped them and took them into the parlor. They sat down and Eleanor carefully tried to explain to them that Rhett was indeed alive.

"What I am trying to say children is that Rhett didn't die in that shipwreck like we thought he did." Eleanor hoped her words were being understood.

Ella's face showed her confusion, "What are you talking about, Momma told us he did die."

Eleanor tried to explain better, "I know that is what she said. She thought he had died, but we were all wrong. Do you understand what I'm saying? Rhett is not dead."

Wade joined the conversation, "If he isn't dead where is he?"

"I'm right here." Rhett had been listening to this little scene.

Both children set glued to there seat. They were completely shocked at the sight of their once dead step-father. They hadn't quit realized what Eleanor had told them.

"Is it really you Uncle Rhett?" Ella's voice was shy as she was afraid of this man.

Rhett hoped their shock would soon subside; he was longing to hug them, "Yes Ella sweat heart it's me. I swear it is."

Ella was instantly convinced with these words and she ran from her seat to Rhett's open arms. "I missed you so much Uncle Rhett and Momma was so sad."

"I missed you too baby." Rhett never wanted to let go of this little girl.

Rhett looked up as he heard Wade cleared his throat. "Wade I have missed you very much also." Rhett went to hug his son.

Instead of accepting the hug, Wade stuck out his had for a manly hand shake. Wade was still unsure of Rhett's mysterious return. If he hadn't died Wade was wondering where he had been so long, especially when Wade's mother needed him so much. "I'm glad you're alright Rhett." Wade was on the other hand glad that maybe now his mother wouldn't be as sad.

Wade had never called Rhett by his name only before and it scared Rhett. He was afraid that this situation had hurt Wade to an unforgivable point. He hoped that in time their relationship would be mended.

Rhett had spent the rest of the day with his mother and children. After their reunion Eleanor had led them upstairs to see the baby. When Rhett finally laid eyes on his son, tears ran down his face. He was overwhelmed with his love for this baby and his memories of his precious Bonnie. They all went to the back yard to spend their time. Rhett held the baby in his arms the whole time. He couldn't believe that having only known about his son for a few hours he was completely in love with him.

Scarlett had slept the rest of the day and night. Eleanor check on Scarlett constantly. She couldn't wait for Scarlett to see Rhett and Rhett jr. Eleanor knew that Scarlett would be ecstatic. Rhett had taken over for his mother at night fall. He knew she probably hadn't slept since the night before last, because of the baby being born. He sat at Scarlett's side not wanting to take his eyes off of Scarlett. He had come to the realization that he loved Scarlett and didn't want to live without her. When he had thought he would never see her again his heart had broken. He realized how important she was to him. Rhett drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his and Scarlett's new life together.

"No, no Rhett come back please don't go. No please." Scarlett was thrashing on the bed and yelling out her pleas. Rhett had been woken up and couldn't help but try to sooth Scarlett. Only for a fleeting moment did Rhett consider that Scarlett waking up so disturbed would be even more frightened upon seeing him.

"Hush now honey. It's only a dream." Rhett held Scarlett close to him and smoothed her hair with his hand.

Scarlett was disoriented and confused about what was going on. "Oh Rhett I had such a bad dream. I dreamed that you were dead. It was awful." As Scarlett looked up at Rhett she started to think that something wasn't right.

"It's all right darling. I'm right here." Rhett wasn't sure if he should tell her that it wasn't really a dream.

As Scarlett tried to move herself to be able to see Rhett better she felt very sore. It seemed like every muscle in her body was sore. Then she realized that something must have happened to her for Rhett to be in her room acting so nice. "Rhett what happened?"

Before Rhett could answer there was a soft coo heard from the baby. Scarlett's head snapped toward the bassinet that held her beautiful baby. All the memories from the past months came rushing back to her and she pulled away from Rhett with horror in her eyes. "Y…you're dead."

"Scarlett calm down." Rhett was trying to think of the right way to explain to her.

"It's not possible. You're not really here, you're dead." Scarlett was pinching herself to try and wake up.

Rhett knew Scarlett was in shock, "Scarlett, I _am_ here, alive and here."

"But how? You died in the ship wreck. It's not possible. No one survived." Scarlett just couldn't comprehend that Rhett was really there; that he had held her in her arms, something she had longed for a long time.

"I'm not sure how I survived actually. I was knocked out some after the ship capsized and didn't wake up again until I was on land. I guess I just wasn't really ready to die yet." Rhett grinned as he teased about not being ready to die.

Scarlett was angered at Rhett's statement. "That is nothing to joke about Rhett Butler. I just can't believe it. You're supposed to be dead." Scarlett pulled herself farther away from Rhett. "This has to be a dream. Either that or you're a ghost. I hope it is the first one."

"Scarlett I don't know how to make you see that it is really me and realized that you are awake." Rhett watch Scarlett closely.

Scarlett reached out to touch his face with her hand, "Oh Rhett I…I just don't know what to think. I do know that I have missed you more than anything.

Rhett pulled Scarlett to him. "My god I have missed you so much. I love you Scarlett."

Those words were ones that Scarlett had wanted to hear since the day Rhett had left. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked deep into his eyes, "I love you too Rhett."

Then they shared a kiss that was so full of so many different emotions. It wasn't as much a sexual kiss as it was one of confirming reality and expressing true love.

"I don't even know the words to express how I feel. When I was told you were dead a piece of me died too and now." Scarlett tightened her arms around Rhett, covering his face with light kisses.

Rhett pulled away slightly, "Scarlett, I want you to know that I wanted to come back right after the wreck." He had decided to go ahead and explain what happened Scarlett deserved an explanation of his prolonged absence.

"Why didn't you? What happened?" Scarlett asked.

Rhett took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Scarlett the story of his false imprisonment. Scarlett was visibly disturbed when Rhett had mentioned that he was sentenced to death. Even thought she had thought he was dead for the passed few months thinking of him dying now was awful.

"Scarlett during the wreck I thought I was going to die and I thought about never seeing you again. It broke my heart. Then when I was sentenced to death all I could think about was seeing you one more time. I realized that no matter how hard I tried to forget you I never would be able to and that I would never be able to stop loving you. I don't ever want to be away from you again." Rhett held Scarlett so tight he was afraid of hurting her, but couldn't loosen his grip for fear of if he did it would all be a dream.

"Oh Rhett, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry that you had to go through that." Scarlett paused as she ran her hand across Rhett's cheek. "When Mr. Wilson told me I didn't know what to do. I couldn't imagine living without you. It was so hard."

Rhett felt awful for putting Scarlett through so much pain. "Scarlett I'm sorry about everything. If I had only stayed hear none of this would have happened. I hope you will find some way to forgive me."

"Rhett it wasn't entirely your fault. I hadn't been the best person to live with and then that night," Scarlett blushed a bit at the memory of their last night together, "Anyway I don't blame you for needing time alone to think."

Rhett was amazed at how grown up Scarlett sounded. 'Maybe she really has grown up a bit.' Rhett thought to himself. Before either of them was able to say another word they were interrupted by their son's cries.

Rhett went over and picked the small baby up into his large hands. He smiled a proud smile as he walked back toward Scarlett. "You don't know how happy I was when I came home to such a wonderful surprise."

Scarlett had forgotten that she hadn't even seen her child yet, she didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. "Rhett if it weren't for the baby I don't know how I would have made it through. Please let me see it."

"It, why Mrs. Butler, what a horrible thing to call your son." Rhett grinned. He knew Scarlett hadn't been able to stay awake enough to find out the sex of the baby.

"It's a boy. Oh Rhett I just knew it would be." Scarlett reached her arms out as Rhett lowered the baby into them.

"How, may I ask, were you so sure he was a boy?" Rhett was truly interested.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett with new tears forming in her eyes, tears of joy. "I don't know. It's just that I really wanted him to be a boy. The truth is I didn't even really have a girl name pick out. Rhett he looks so much like you."

Rhett examined his son for a minute, "I suppose he does resemble me a bit."

"You suppose, why Rhett he is the mirror image of you." Scarlett couldn't take her eyes off of her son.

"Yes I know. People will never have to wonder who his father is will they?" Rhett was only trying to make small talk, but Scarlett took it the wrong way.

"What is that supposed to mean Rhett Butler?" Scarlett couldn't believe he was suggesting that people wouldn't think the baby was his. "It's not my fault that you left the night I got pregnant and weren't here during the whole time.

Rhett was angered at Scarlett statement but tried to keep his cool. "Scarlett I didn't mean that. All I meant was that he does truly look like me."

"Well you should have just said that in the first place." Scarlett was still a bit irritated at Rhett's words.

"All right Scarlett I'm sorry. I should have phrased myself better. Let's not dwell on it. Mother told me that you wanted him to be name after me. Is that true?" Rhett hoped changing the subject would also change the mood.

Scarlett knew what Rhett was trying to do so she played along, "Of course Rhett, I wouldn't think of naming him anything else."

Rhett contemplated for a moment before answering, "I am truly honored, but don't you think it will be a little confusing to have two Rhetts around here?"

"I suppose your right. Maybe we should come up with a nickname for him." Scarlett was happy Rhett liked the name.

"A nickname, yes I believe that would be good. What did you have in mind, my dear?" Rhett liked the idea.

Scarlett thought on the subject for an instant, "I'm not sure. I haven't gotten that far yet. What about something like junior?"

"No, no not junior. It just doesn't suit him. It needs to be something special, unique. You remember how Bonnie got her nickname; it needs to be something like that." Over his time away Rhett had been able to cope with the loss of his precious daughter and was now able to talk about her freely.

Scarlett thought back to the day that Bonnie had gotten her name. Rhett was telling her how he was sure that Bonnie's eyes would stay blue when Melanie came in. Rhett stated his case to Melanie and she said that they were as blue as a Bonnie Blue flag, thus giving her a nickname forever. Many people didn't even know what Bonnie's real name was.

Rhett watched Scarlett's face and knew that she was thinking of that day. "What about we use his initials like RJ for Rhett Junior?"

"I don't know…RJ. RJ it seems so simple, but it grows on you. Yes think RJ is what we should call him. Well RJ is asleep; you should probably lay him back down." Scarlett handed the baby back to Rhett.

Rhett place him in back in the bassinet. Once the baby was tucked in Rhett climbed onto the bed and took Scarlett into his arms. They like that for what seemed like a life time, silently holding each other never wanting to let go.

It took a few days for the Butler household to settle down from the recent events. Rhett and Scarlett's relationship was stronger than ever before. They love each other very much. They were both also completely in love and devoted to their son. If RJ wasn't with one parent he was with the other at all times.

Rhett and Scarlett were sitting in their bedroom, yes their bedroom, enjoying some time alone. They cherished their time they had to sit and talk.

"Rhett do you think things will ever be normal again?" Scarlett couldn't get over how weird it seemed to have Rhett home. There were many neighbors and busy bodies who had stopped by to see for themselves.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on what you call normal." All that mattered to Rhett was that he was home and he had his family. "If normal is what we had before I left, than no I don't think or hope we will ever get back to normal."

Scarlett looked at Rhett with a loving smile, "You know your right. I suppose it's just that things are so different now. Do you think people will ever accept us for who we are?"

"Scarlett we have never fit in with everyone else. You and I are different; we know how to enjoy life." Rhett hugged Scarlett closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Scarlett closed her eyes and breathed in as Rhett kissed her head. She was so glad he was there and completely in love with her. She still had to pinch herself to remember she wasn't dreaming. Scarlett raised her hand to Rhett's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

They were both pulled out of their kiss because of RJ's whines. Rhett smiled at Scarlett and said, "As much as I enjoyed our last embrace, maybe we should refrain from doing that for a while."

"What? Why?" Scarlett was shocked; she was afraid that Rhett didn't want her.

"It's not what you're thinking, my pet, might I remind of that child over there. I don't believe that you are physically ready for that just yet. In do time Scarlett in do time." Rhett gave Scarlett a seductive smile as he stood to go pick up the baby.

"It might just be worth the wait. Besides the reason for our waiting is well worth it." Scarlett loved to see Rhett holding RJ.

Rhett gave Scarlett a devilish smile as he sat back down by Scarlett. " You know I do believe he is already spoiled and it only took us a few days."

Scarlett touched her son's head and looked into his wide open eyes. "Of course he is. Oh Rhett look at his eyes."

"Why, what is it?" Rhett was afraid something was wrong.

"If you look really close you can see it." Scarlett was smiling from ear to ear.

Rhett was completely confused, "See what Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked up at Rhett, "His eyes are changing. They are going to be green, just like mine. Finally there is something on him that resembles me."

"Ah I see it now. Well doesn't that beat all?" Rhett was transfixed on the baby's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok it has been a little while, but here is the next and last chapter of this story. It is a long one. There may be an epilogue at some point in time. The end of this chapter I must warn you is a little naughty. I hope ya'll like it.

I of course own nothing.

* * *

As the time went by the enormous house on Peachtree St. lost it's gloomy, sad feeling and took on one of love, and fun. When one passed the house on the street they could tell that the family inside were happy. And they were. For the first time maybe ever the entire Butler family was happy. With all the new love and happiness Wade and Ella flourished. They became more open to their parents and were able to just be kids. Rhett had slowly but surely mended his relationship with Wade and Scarlett's relationship with both children strengthened. They were now an actual family.

It was now nearly six months since Rhett return and RJ's birth and Christmas was soon approaching. The house was in an uproar of decorating and preparing. Scarlett was very excited; not only was this RJ's first Christmas, but also their first real Christmas as a real family. She made sure that every room in the house was decorated. Scarlett was putting some last touches of decorations in the parlor when Rhett walked in.

"It looks very festive in here." Rhett couldn't believe the amount of decoration that had been put up.

Scarlett turned and walked over the Rhett, "Don't you like it?"

"In my opinion just a few decorations would have been fine, but I wouldn't want to take away you style, Scarlett." Rhett teased pulling Scarlett to him for a kiss.

Scarlett resisted, "What style are you talking about?"

Rhett laughed see that Scarlett hadn't understood his joke. "All I meant, my dear, it that when Scarlett O'Hara does something she goes all out. You are never one to be out done."

"Oh, well why shouldn't I? Besides it's fun to do things in a big way." Scarlett then leaned in and gave Rhett his kiss.

As they pulled apart Rhett spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about something." He took her hand and led her over to the love seat.

"This seems serious. What is it you wanted to discuss?" Scarlett was startled by his tone.

"I have been trying to think of the perfect thing to get Wade and Ella for Christmas. I may have come up with something, but I have to know what you think about it." Rhett's voice gave away his apprehension.

Scarlett was quit curious as to what he was thinking, "What did you have in mind Rhett?"

"Well Scarlett, I was thinking about how close we have grown as a family. I think of Wade and Ella as my own children and I have thought of them as such since they were very young. I have practically been the only father they have known. When I left I had every intention of writing them and keeping in touch with them." Rhett paused wondering if Scarlett was getting his point.

Scarlett obviously wasn't, "What are you trying to get at Rhett."

Rhett cautiously continued, "I thought that maybe I could make Wade and Ella really a part of the Butlers family. They are just as much a part of it as RJ. I want to adopt them Scarlett. I want to be their real father and for them to have the Butler name."

Scarlett was in shock. She hadn't seen this coming. "Rhett I don't know what to say. I think that is a wonderful idea. The only problem would be the children themselves. I believe Ella would be more than happy to call you daddy, but Wade I'm not too sure. He has been told many things about Charles and Wade look to his father as a hero. Maybe we should talk to him."

"I don't want to upset Wade in any way. Maybe it would be best if you talked to him. If it sounds like your idea he might be persuaded easier." Rhett was silently praying Wade would give in.

"All right I'll talk to him." Scarlett saw the hope and fear of rejection in Rhett's eyes. "He looks up to you, you know, and he loves you. If he says no, it won't have anything to do with you. It would be because of his admiration for his real father. You need to know that."

Rhett smiled at Scarlett, "I do know that, my pet. I just hope he will say yes."

Later that day when the children returned from playing at Ashley's house, Rhett went to play with Ella while Scarlett asked to speak with Wade. They were sitting in the same spot were Scarlett and Rhett had spoken earlier.

After asking how everyone was at Ashley's Scarlett broached the subject she was really thinking of. "Wade darling, I need to ask you something very important and I need you to be open minded about it."

Wade was surprised that his mother would need to speak with him about something so important. "Of course mother, what is it?"

"Rhett and I were talking earlier about what to get you and your sister for Christmas. I think I may have come up with something, but I need to ask you first. I was thinking that Rhett could adopt you two and make you a real part of his family."

Wade's eyes grew big at the news, "Mother I don't know. What all would change if this happened?"

Scarlett could see Wade was doing what she asked and being open minded, "It would change much darling. Rhett has always been around you since you were very young. At times he has been the only male figure for you to look to. In a way Rhett has always been a sort of father to you. If we went threw with this Rhett would legally be you father and you would legally be his son."

"That means that my name would be Wade Butler instead of Wade Hamilton, doesn't it?" Wade sounded unsure.

Scarlett was afraid she might have lost him, "Yes it does."

"I don't want to sound as though I don't like the idea, but what about my real father. If I change my name no one will know I am really his. I am his only son and my grandfather's only Hamilton grandson. Who will be left to carry on the name?" Wade was very conflicted inside. He love Rhett, but respected his father and family.

"I know it is a hard decision Wade. I can't tell you what to do here. I can say that I would love for all my children to have the same last name and the same father. Also if honoring you father is what you worried about remember that you are named after his commanding officer which in turn I think would be a tribute to him. Besides you don't really have to drop the Hamilton name, you could just add Butler to the end." Scarlett hoped he was being persuaded.

Wade still felt as though he would be betraying his family, "I don't know mother. Would it be alright if I talked to Uncle Henry before I made a decision?"

"Of course darling, you take all the time you need, just remember that we were hoping for it to be a Christmas present and that is only a week away. We can go see Uncle Henry tomorrow." Scarlett gave Wade a hug and then Wade stood up to leave. "Oh and Wade Ella doesn't know so keep it a secret all right."

"I will mother." With that Wade left to room. Scarlett sat back and let out a sigh of relief. Wade wanted this to happen she could tell, but he was conflicted with family loyalty. She could only hope Uncle Henry would agree and encourage Wade to go through with it.

To both Wade and Scarlett joy Uncle Henry thought Rhett adopting the children was a wonderful idea. Henry was one of the few people who had been allowed to visit the house over the past month and he knew that they had become a close family. He also knew that this was the last step to make them a complete family. Henry not only consented, but he also insisted that they use his services.

On Christmas morning the entire household had been awoken very early to Ella's yelling and running. She was too excited to stay in her room another minute and she figured everyone else would be as excited as she. Slowly they all trickled into the parlor, Ella of course the first one there followed by Wade. Eleanor who had not left Atlanta since she first arrived was third down. She tried to calm the children and insisted that they wait for their parents before they tore into packages. Rhett came down after a few minute with a large smile and Christmas greetings for all. Rhett told them Scarlett was getting RJ ready and would down momentarily. When Scarlett finally got to the door way Ella started for her presents. All the adults laughed at her eagerness. There were tons of presents for the children. It took then nearly an hour to open them all and when the last one was opened Wade looked a little confused.

"But mother what about…"He was cut off as Rhett reached behind the tree and pulled out two envelopes.

"I believe there are two more here." Rhett gave them to the children and sat back close to Scarlett grabbing her hand. He was nervous to see their reaction. He knew Wade had said yes, but he still hadn't talked to him about it.

Ella tore into hers. She seem a little disappointed that it was only paper. "What is it?" She asked waving it in the air.

"Why don't you try reading it, darling?" Scarlett smiled at her daughter.

Ella began reading her letter out loud, "Dear Ella, Mommy and Uncle Rhett want you to be more a part of this family. They have de…de," Ella paused and looked up at Scarlett. Ella hadn't yet mastered the art of reading.

"Decided." Scarlett helped her.

"They have decided to have Rhett, uh. Momma what is this word." She ran over to Scarlett showing her the letter.

Scarlett pulled Ella into her lap, "Adopt."

"They have decided to have Uncle Rhett adopt you. Momma, what does adopt mean?" Ella was completely confused. Why did she get such a confusing present?

"It means make you his child." Scarlett hoped her explanation helped.

Ella's brow wrinkled, but she continued with the letter, "Uncle Rhett is now going to be you father and your name will change to Ella Lorena Butler. Love Always, Mommy and Daddy." Ells finished and looked at Scarlett, "So Uncle Rhett is really my daddy?"

Rhett decided to jump in, "I am now sweet heart."

"Can I call you daddy instead of Uncle Rhett?" Ella had moved over to Rhett lap.

"Of course you can. I want you to." Ella hugged Rhett tightly around the neck and squalled with joy.

When Ella pulled back she said, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweet heart." Rhett was so grateful for Ella reaction.

"Are you Wade's daddy too now?" Ella hoped so.

Before Rhett could answer Wade answered for him, "Yes he is, Ella." Wade walked over to where the three of them sat. He gave Rhett a hug and said, "I am very happy to be your son Unc…I mean dad."

Eleanor was sitting slightly away from the family holding RJ. No one had informed that this was going to happen. She was overjoyed that the children she had grown to love so much were now a true part of her family. Tears were flowing down her face.

Rhett looked over to his mother and smiled, "It's seems as though you have just gained two grandchildren mother."

"No Rhett you are wrong." She paused for a moment. Rhett and Scarlett looked at her confused by her statement. "I gained those to as grandchildren the moment I walk in the door."

The Butler family spent the rest of the day together. They sang songs, enjoyed a wonderful meal, and all listened intently as Rhett told the story of how he met St. Nicholas one year.

"Daddy you really met St. Nicholas?" Ella was in awe.

"You bet I did. It was on ChristmasEve many years ago. That day had been very cold and nasty. There was a foot of snow on the ground and it was still falling. I was on my way home from town when I came upon a small man dressed all in red. I told me that his sleigh had gotten stuck in the snow and he asked me to help him. When I saw his sleigh there were eight small deer hitched to it. I thought that was quit odd, but I said nothing. After a short time of pulling and tugging I freed the sleigh and the man thanked me immensely. He said, 'you have know idea how much you have helped me,' 'You have saved Christmas.' Naturally I thought he was over exaggerated. When I got back on my horse to ride away, I turned back to say good bye but he was gone. I looked all around and didn't see anything. Just before I started back on my way I saw what looked like a shooting star going up and heard a very faint laughing, ho ho ho." Rhett imitated the laughter and left the others laughing loudly.

Ella couldn't believe her ears, "Was he really short and chubby, with red cheeks and white hair."

"Yes he is." Rhett was glad that Ella completely believed his story.

Wade who was a bit old to believe in St. Nicholas couldn't help but believe this story. "Did he really have deer pulling his sleigh?"

All the adults stifled a chuckle when they realized Wade believed the story, "I don't know how he did it but yes."

Scarlett looked at Rhett and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. With laughter in her voice she said, "I think it is past time for bed children."

"But momma I want to…" Ella had to pause as a yawn escaped her, "hear more about St. Nicholas."

"You can hear about him some other time. Come on let's go." Scarlett took Ella's hand and began to lead her to the stairs. Wade followed close behind.

Rhett saw his mother was tired and so he took a sleeping RJ from her, "I think we should allgo to bed."

"Yes, you are right son." Rhett held RJ in one arm and supported his mother on the other as the climbed the stairs. At the top of them Eleanor said good night, kissedRhett on the cheekand went to her room. Rhett went to Wade's open door.

"Good night son." Rhett said very quietly not wanting to wake up RJ.

Wade smiled back at his now father, "Good night… Dad."

With that Rhett moved on to Ella's room. Scarlett was helping her get ready for bed. The task was made more difficult because Ella was barely awake. When it was finally completed Ella climbed into bed.

Scarlett leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight Darling."

"Night momma," Ella mumbled, "Night Daddy."

Scarlett joined Rhett at the door for a moment watching_ their_ daughter sleep. They moved on to the nursery and put RJ to bed. After also watching him for a moment they went to the hall and closed the door.

"Let me just say good night to Wade and then I'll come to bed." Scarlett started to Wade's room, but Rhett took hold of her hand.

"He is already asleep." Rhett pulled Scarlett close to him.

Scarlett smiled seductively up at him, "Well then I guess we can go to bed right now then." That said they made there way to their room.

Once both were inside the door Rhett shut it andpinned Scarlett up against it. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then his lips traveled down her neck and continuously lower.

Scarlett pushed Rhett away slightly, "Wait a minute Rhett I have another present for you." She escaped Rhett and scampered to the dressing room. Somehow she change without help and appear back in the room only minute later. Rhett had his back towards her looking out the window. "Well what do you think?"

Rhett turned to find Scarlett standing in the doorway wearing a very revealing, seductive nightgown. "My, my Mrs. Butler how scandalous, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me."

"You know very well that is what I'm doing. Is it working?" Scarlett was slowly making her way closer to Rhett.

"Yes, I do believe it is working very nicely." Rhett took two large steps and close the space between them. He took her into his arms and kissed her. They slowly made their way to the bed their lips never leaving the others. Scarlett helped Rhett out of his shirt and began caressing his chest with her hands and then her lips. Rhett lay back on the bed letting Scarlett do as she pleased. It was a rare occasion that Scarlett would take the lead. She continued to hover over him trailing kisses down his torso. She stopped when she reached the waist of his pants. She looked up at him and smiled, her eagerness to go lower showed in her eyes.

"Did you want something?" Rhett teased knowing exactly what she wanted.

Scarlett didn't answer she simple began to unbutton his pants and tug them downward. Rhett gave in and hurriedly pulled the off. When they were off Scarlett continued to kiss his stomach, but her hand went to his inner thigh stopping just before she reached his manhood. There she squeezed it tightly and Rhett let out a soft moan. She also felt his desire grow with her touch. Slowly she began to raise her head back to his lips, as is saying it was his turn. He caught on very quickly. As their lips stayed together, Rhett slipped his hand into her nightgown and gradually started to bring it upward. They broke their kiss when it reached her neck. She sat up quickly and threw the gown to the floor. With the nightgown gone Rhett was free to explore all of her. He rolled the over so he could be on top. His mouth began to explore her breasts while his hands wondered her lower regions. He was bringing to highs that had become so familiar over the past few months, but every time felt like never before and this time was no exception. After a while of this Scarlett could take no more. She place her hands on his lower back and silently begged him to take the next stepped. Rhett willingly complied and entered her slowly taking time to enjoy the entire process. When he completely filled her they began to move as one. They were both getting pleasure they desired to greatly. When they reached their peak Scarlett let out a loud scream and Rhett moaned almost as loud, neither of them thought about the others in the house hearing them.

After catching her breath Scarlett muttered, "I love you Rhett Butler."

"I love you too Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett whispered back. They continued to explore each others bodies long into the night.

* * *

And with that my first completed fanfic is done. Please remember to tell me what you think. Tell me if you think I should write an epilogue or not. 


End file.
